


Incandescent

by Opalsong, storyspinner70



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Marvel Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: SHIELD and the Avengers thought it would be a good idea to take a closer look at some of their heroes with more problematic pasts. Bucky, Wanda and Loki were a few of the new heroes they thought needed a little bit of study just make sure they were truly on the path of the straight and narrow. Deadpool, newly homeless – again, was fresh from causing major damage in the name of saving lives and stopping criminals. What better use for the Merc with a Mouth could there be than keeping an eye on the God of Mischief? Seriously. What could possibly go wrong?





	Incandescent

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Incandescent.mp3) | 23:32 | 16.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Crazy_ by Britney Spears

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Fandom:** Marvel, MCU (Movies)

 **Characters:** Loki/Deadpool, Thor, Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff,

 **Category:** Pre-slash

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Humor/Crack, Light angst, Movie level violence, Canon divergent, Some language

 **A/N:** In 2016, Helmut Zemo entered the HYDRA facility in Siberia and tortured Vasily Karpov for the files on the Winter Soldier Program. Karpov wouldn’t give him anything, but Zemo ultimately killed him and got the information anyway. Zemo found the remaining Winter Soldiers and killed them all. This story assumes that he did so because they were simply too aggressive to control and then went looking for Bucky to continue with the one successful Winter Soldier left.

This story also assumes things about Loki’s torture before the Battle of New York.

Also also, Thor: Ragnarok happened, but Infinity War and Endgame did not.

**Incandescent**

“I’m sorry, _what_? I thought you just said I was going to have to spend six weeks babysitting. I think my head must be still ringing from those grenades I took to the chest.”

“Where you living these days, Wilson?” Coulson asked casually. “I hear you got kicked out of the mansion again.”

Deadpool scoffs. “I see your information is just as faulty as always. Good to hear our global security is in such good hands.”

“You might want to tell Colossus then. He must have been confused when I called there and asked to speak with you.”

“Ever hear of a cell phone?”

“I tried your phone. Turned out you were in pieces scattered across the interstate right about then. Something about stolen missiles or something.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience. Speaking of inconvenience...”

“It wasn’t actually a choice, Wade. See you at the compound on Tuesday for training.”

“Can’t wait! This’ll be great.” Deadpool waved his hands around. “Just what I always wanted! Spending time herding failed evil masterminds! Gonna be the best!” Deadpool trailed off when he realized he was alone. “The best.”

_Tuesday_

“So, wait, he’s from outer space?”

“Put the picture down, Wade.”

“In a minute. You know I love a man in leather. What kind of name is Loki anyway?”

“I thought you _loved a man with metal body parts_ just a few minutes ago.”

“Look, I’m a loving person, alright? Isn’t that what the world needs more of?”

“No. What the world needs more of is long range munitions.”

“Wow. Just… Wow.”

“We’re making sure that questionable assets are actually safe, Wilson. This isn’t Grindr. Can you help me with this or do I need to tase you again?”

“You know you can’t actually hurt me, right?”

“Yeah, but it still stings like a bitch doesn’t it?”

They worked silently for awhile. “But really, how much do you think he likes leather?”

_Three Weeks Later_

“It’s only for a short time, brother.”

“I’ll make sure of that, _Your Highness_.’

“Can you not call me that?”

“Why not? You insist on calling me brother constantly.”

“Because you _are_ my brother.”

“That’s still up for some debate. What isn’t though, is that you _are_ King.”

“I am, but I won’t be anything like Father. I want my people to never bow and to never call me Your Highness. _And_ I want you beside me as I rule. This is the only way to have both you and a new home here on Midgard.” Thor shoved Loki a bit as they walked, “This is your own fault, you know.”

“Excuse me? How is it my fault?”

“You killed eighty people in two days. You can’t be surprised that they don’t trust you.”

“I was not myself, as you are aware. I cannot be held accountable.”

“They are aware, as well.”

“Then why am I he-” Loki stopped and stared at handwritten sign beside the door – _Bad Guy Bootcamp_. “No.”

Thor just laughed and pushed Loki through the door.

_Week One_

“Soooo,” Deadpool started.

“No,” Loki said and walked away.

*

“Hey handsome, come here often?”

Loki leaned in so close that Deadpool could feel Loki’s breath hot across the fabric covering his mouth. “I’d rather sleep with a bilgesnipe than spend even a moment more than I have to with the likes of you, Midgardian.”

“What’s a bilgesnipe?”

Loki walked away.

“No, really. What’s a bilgesnipe?”

Loki ignored him.

“Is it the weird nipple thing on the back of my head? It is, isn’t it? I keep trying to get them to change the suit. They never listen to me…”

*

“Why do you have a baby hand? What happened?”

Loki waved his hand and embedded a wicked sharp dagger in the table in front of Deadpool.

“Wade, stop touching Loki. We need your body parts full sized.”

Deadpool opened his mouth.

“We’ve all seen your dick, Wade. Don’t even try.”

*

“Why is the bunker burning?”

“Wade tried to set Loki on fire. He’ll be out of commission until tomorrow.”

“ _Tried_? How’s Loki?”

“He strolled out of the flames with a book in one hand and a drink in the other.”

“Gods are _badass_.”

“Can we cut down on the worship for the former bad guy please?”

“I was just saying.”

“Yeah I heard what you were _just saying_.”

"Don't be jealous, darling." Loki appeared out of thin air, causing them to visibly startle. The faint scent of smoke clung to him as he smirked. "I'm sure he still loves you just as much as he always did."

_Week Two_

“Fury. Something you need?”

“Just checking in, Coulson. Wanted to see how things are going.”

“Swimmingly.”

“And the reports of unexplained fires and some kind of biblical plague?”

“Biblical… You mean the snakes? Deadpool seems to have become unusually attached to our resident alien witch, and Loki doesn’t take too kindly to it. It’s harml...”

“For the last time, you Midgardian twit, I am not a witch,” Loki snarled, pleased to see that while neither Coulson or Fury seemed outwardly startled by his sudden appearance, the paper in Coulson’s grip was the tiniest bit crumpled. “Fury. Always good to see you.”

“Laufeyson.”

“Please, call me Odinson.” Loki grinned and disappeared.

“So he just appears and disappears at whim? And you don’t see any way that could be a problem?”

“His magic is limited to the compound. I’m certain you know that. It was in the paperwork.” Coulson smoothed the paper he’d been holding and stood. “If there’s nothing else?”

“That’s all for now,” Fury said.

_Week Three_

“Why is it so quiet?”

“Maria Hill told Deadpool she’d have him castrated once every day if he didn’t leave Loki alone.”

“Ouch. Twenty bucks he doesn’t last two days.”

“You’re on. That threat’s worth at least a week.”

_Thursday, Week Three_

Mortar fire and explosions rocked the compound. Agents and operatives swarmed to their places, assuming at first that one of the trainees had finally shown their true colors. After a room check, only the former Winter Soldier was missing.

Deadpool ran into the chaos looking for Coulson. He found him screaming at someone on the phone.

“No they didn’t ‘reactivate their asset’,” Coulson snarled. “He was free from his programming. Completely.” Phil paced as he listened. “There were signs of struggle and they’re attacking the compound now, as I’m sure you can hear. Don’t tell me sarcasm isn’t warranted. I don’t have time for this. Just get him!”

Coulson barely noticed Deadpool as Wade pulled his weapon and kept close.

“I don’t give a shit about that, you hear me? Just get Rogers here now!” Coulson hung up and swapped his phone for his weapon just as Loki stormed up to them.

“Take these dampers off me.”

Coulson opened his mouth, probably to argue, but Loki closed his hand around the back of Coulson’s neck and shook him.

“Take a look around,” Loki snarled. “You’re going to need all the help you can get.”

Coulson rummaged for some kind of hand held device and scanned Loki’s shackles. They fell away.

Immediately, Loki yelled for Heimdall. “Get Thor here, now! Tell him these idiots are under attack and they need our help!”

Deadpool and Coulson spread out to either side and Phil almost immediately took a bullet to the thigh. Loki drew two wickedly sharp looking daggers and then split into five, six, seven more Lokis. They immediately traveled to different areas of the compound.

“Barnes is not here,” Loki screamed at Coulson. “This is merely a diversion. I don’t sense him at all. Get your actual witch over here. Have her locate him.”

Coulson nodded and took off to find The Scarlet Witch.

Loki and his doubles were steadily working their way through the attackers with magic and daggers and actual hand to hand when necessary. There was a brilliant light and Thor and what was left of the Asgardian warriors stepped through it onto the battlefield.

“Thor!” Loki yelled. “It’s a diversion. Help us put them down, quickly!”

Thor nodded, his hand reaching on instinct for his hammer. The warriors fanned around him as he clenched his fist and took a split second to breathe. Mjolnir was gone. He didn’t need her anymore. He _was_ the lightning.

The skies began to rumble and it began to rain. Lightning streaked through the sky, flashing against the dark clouds like fireflies in the night. Deadpool could feel the electricity in the air dancing over his skin. If he’d had any hair left it would have been standing straight up.

Loki’s doubles had all faded and he was hacking his way through the crowd, yelling at Thor as he went.

Bolts of electricity were coursing over Thor’s body and his eyes were glowing with rage and thunder. Deadpool took a knife to the neck at the same time Loki was run through with something that looked like a sword.

Loki gasped. Deadpool screamed. Thor roared.

The world stopped.

For a moment, all Wade could hear was crackling – a sound like a million fires burning at once.

He fell, the knife wedged in his spine, a marionette with their strings cut. He could see Loki on his knees, blood bubbling out of his mouth and magic spitting out of his hands.

Lightning flashed, again and again and again, then everything was silent.

He watched as the attackers fell, one after another, Thor’s lightning ripping through them where they stood. He watched as Thor ran to his brother. Watched his lips move. He was deaf then, okay. Then he realized he didn’t feel much either. Dying again. Wonderful. He let it come. Hoped to see Loki when it was over and he was back alive.

The darkness never came and neither did the screaming pain of being knitted back together. One moment he was almost gone, the next he had little more than a sore throat, an aching back and a headache the size of Texas. Thor knelt beside him, gave him a cursory check then picked up Loki – who was not happy about it – and walked back through the glowing doorway to nowhere.

Loki must have healed him. He tucked that little piece of information close to his heart and decided to play dead for a few minutes more. He figured after everything, he deserved it.

_Friday, Week Three_

Steve Rogers found Bucky right where The Scarlet Witch told him he’d be. Helmut Zemo decided to restart the Winter Soldier program, and since the only one that actually worked was Bucky, had tracked him down and re-captured him. If you’re going to build, you gotta start with a good foundation, after all, and you couldn’t get much better than Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes to build on.

After some discussion, Bucky went to Wakanda, a furtive nation that had only recently opened its borders to share its extensive wealth of knowledge and innovation. He was put in cryo-sleep one last time to give them time to figure out how to remove HYDRA’s hold on him forever.

Loki returned looking paler than usual but was seemingly well and unharmed.

The program was done, ostensibly because everyone had proven themselves when the chips were down but more probably because the compound was pretty much destroyed and wouldn’t be put back together any time soon.

Wade was kind of melancholy about that.

There was nothing else to do but help clean.

**

 _Hey Matchstick._ A swing and a hit but one they’d never know they made. _We’re starting a fire over here. You might want to be careful. Wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty face._

“You Midgardians are rather backwards creatures aren’t you?”

“What can I do for you, Your Highness? I’m a little tired right now. It’s been a long day.”

“Why do you hide so much? It seems like you only show your face when you’re using it as a weapon.”

“You heard them earlier. That’s not an unusual thing for me.”

“I will be so glad to get back among my own people.”

“I suppose they never have a cruel thing to say, _Loki Liesmith_?”

“That’s not quite the insult you think it is.” Loki paused for a scant moment. “Neither are those scars you spend so much time hiding.”

“What do you know about it? You with your godly armor and flawless skin?”

There was a rushing in Wade’s ears and he was suddenly in a room he didn’t recognize. He dropped to a crouch, his stomach shaky and his head woozy. “What the fuck was that?”

When he could finally straighten up, Loki was standing before him, naked. “What...” he choked out. It took him a moment to notice the network of scars crisscrossing Loki’s body.

“What happened?” he asked, reaching for Loki.

“I fell,” Loki answered simply.

“It’s not the same, though. Your face is still… You’re still beautiful. I’m… not.”

“Your wife loved you anyway, did she not?”

Wade couldn’t answer.

“Here, take this.”

“What is it?” Wade could feel a cold shiver work its way through his body. “What’s happening?”

“Take a look,” Loki waved him toward a mirror.

He was also naked and his scars were gone. His hair was back. He could only stare at the locket in his palm. He sat it down on a nearby table. Another shudder and he was back, scarred and broken.

Loki stepped up close behind him, his fingers drifting over twisted and marred skin. “Never be ashamed because you wanted to live, Wade Wilson. Most scars are acquired under much less noble circumstances than your own.”

“She was pregnant when she died, you know.”

“You’ll see them both again when it’s time.”

“Will I? That’s kind of hard to imagine when you can’t die.”

“Did you know that Thor and I are both over a thousand years old? He’s nearly 1500, in fact. We’ll probably live another 4,000 years or so. We’ll see our mother, then.” Loki’s breath hitched then smoothed out. “Time passes differently for us than it does for you here on Midgard. You’ll see them when it’s time,” he repeated.

“I don’t think I want the locket,” Wade said, low.

“It’s here if you need it.”

Wade just nodded.

“Come, let’s get dressed before my oaf of a brother bursts in here. I’d never hear the end of it if he thought I took a Midgardian to my bed.”

“What’s wrong with Midgardians?” Wade asked, insulted.

“Nothing,” Loki said, visibly leering at Wades’ naked body, “but I gave him such a hard time when he fancied himself in love with the lady scientist, he’d never let me live it down if I did the same.”

Wade laughed and reached for the suit Loki had left crumpled in a heap beside Wade.

“Wait!” Loki commanded. “Give me a moment to do something about that horrendous armor of yours.”

“Hey!” Wade frowned. “It really was the nipple thing, wasn’t it?”

“It was all of it. Honestly, just a shoddy job all around.” Green light swirled through and around his suit then stopped. Loki concentrated for a moment longer then nodded. He waved his hand casually and Wade was dressed.

The new suit was very much like his old one, but the fabric felt richer and a little thinner. He twisted his head to see in the mirror. The head piece fit perfectly and lay completely flat to his head. His breathing was completely unimpeded. He turned to thank Loki, but Loki merely smiled then grabbed him, teleporting them back to the compound.

Wade was on his knees this time, trying not to hurl. “Couldn’t we have just taken an Uber or something?”

Loki bent low and tapped two fingers under Wade’s chin, directing him to lift his head. “Ah, but then how would I get you on your knees, hmm?” Loki’s voice was dark and rough in a way Wade had only imagined it could be.

He shivered and opened his mouth to answer, but Loki just laughed and disappeared.

“All you gotta do is ask, Your Highness,” he yelled anyway. He stood, bones and joints creaking after all the fighting and being whooshed through space and time or whatever it was Loki had done to him. Agents were bustling around the compound, working cleanup and scrambling to determine if the compound was worth rebuilding.

Deadpool arched and cracked his back. It felt for a second like he dislocated something and he grumbled as he hobbled over to where Coulson stood yelling at someone on the phone. Business as usual then.

“Too goddamn old for this,” Wade muttered. “Too goddamn old.”


End file.
